


Deep waters

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Intro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: y/n is a young girl living in New York, she’s currently  living on her own. Recently she started to notice a boy who is always handing out flyers. He’s cought her interest so now y/n want to know more about him.A story of how y/n and Credence meet and eventually become very close.





	Deep waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so I hope it’s not too bad. Hopefully you all enjoy and if you do I’ll update and add more parts soon. Because I absolutely love Credence and he deserves so much more and I really wish he had a different life. Anyway onto the story my lovelies

You’ve seen this boy on the corner of the street several times during your daily activities; he would almost always be there rain or shine. But you always seemed to notice that he always looked almost like a lost puppy. Standing on the corner, practically begging for people to take his flyers while people just such him to the side while completely ignoring him. You’ve taken his flyers a couple of times but in all honesty you thought it was all a bunch of bogus, a wack jobs ideas to explain what wasn’t explainable.   
Today wasn’t a particularly nice day out, it was gloomy and thunderclouds threatened to burst with rain at any moment. There weren’t to many people on the street, but non the less the same boy was still there. With his sullen expression, but even on this dreadful day you couldn’t help but notice his face. It was beautiful, it practically looked chiseled from marble with his cheek bones and sharp features. Today was the day you thought to yourself, I’m gonna ask him his name. After all anyone who has been on you mind for such a long time you thought you ought to know his name.   
Walking up to him through the street avoiding the few people that were out, you briskly walked up to him.   
“Hello, can I have a flyer?” Wow great real smooth y/n. You literally just asked him the same thing you always ask.   
“Of course.” Handing you the flyer, he tried his best to put on a smile but you could see straight through it. It wasn’t genuine it was one plastered on for him to hopefully convince you of what’s on the flyer. It bothered you that he was always putting on a fake smile, one that made his eyes scrunch up and appear smaller.   
“Why are you always giving out flyers? Your clearly not happy doing it.” Taken aback by your bold statement the boy didn’t seem to know how to respond. Taking a minute to process what you just said he simply replied   
“Well my momma believes this is the truth and tell be to hand them out ma’am.”  
His dedication to his mother was adorable but it made you wonder what kind of mother forces their son to hand out flyers that nobody is interested in almost everyday? Definitely not a good one if that.   
“Oh I see then, anyway I’m y/n nice to meet you?...” leaving a pause after you spoke to hopefully persuade him to tell you his name.   
“It’s Credence ma’am, Credence Barebone.” You noticed by now that he wasn’t very comfortable around you, his mannerisms showed you that much. His eyes looked down avoiding eye contact and the way he spoke wasn’t very confident either. You could feel his uncomfortableness from the interaction with you. Making you both curious and worried. What would make him so nervous and how where you supposed to have a conversation with him like this?   
“Well Credence it’s been lovely meeting ya but I must be on my way, I wish you the best if luck on your flyers.” And with that he gave you a slight nod and you walked away. At least you knew his name now. But for now you’ll just have to slowly get to know Credence. 

 

So this is the first part guys. If you liked it let me know and I’ll write the next part soon. Thank you!


End file.
